ahsoka return back
by ahsoka skywalker 059
Summary: it about ahsoka will return jedi temple
1. chaper 1

**Pov: Anakin skywalker**

it been long day without ahsoka i missed her so much got mission with obi wan we on repubic basic. I see captain rex coming this way. "sir trooper coming here it call bad batch.

I started look at captain rex. "you and commander cody see them arrives. he look at me. "yes sir. look at captain rex suddenly me and obi wan go Utapau other jedi died walk in ship.

We jump in hyperspace going Utapau started landed the ship. I see jen june walk up to jen june to obi wan talk to her. "well hello jedi i am jen june you here for body. i look at her. "yes to our jedi. we started walk lead way jedi body.

obi wan spoke up to jen june. "yes that i here for it. she walk over to show jedi body.

I see jedi walk put my hand on jedi head feel the force. "i feel deep connection in force. he look at me. "it see some on kneel. he look up over there saw something. "look there i saw at window. obi wan look over.

we started walk over then i look at hole on windows. "it look like blaster. i walk alway frocontinstep on something bottom under my boots started touch stuff purple got on my hands. "anakin dont touch that. he ask warn me. "i think someone here this room. he fly listen our conversation. "do you mine. he ask him fly aways

I walk over there point saber at him.

"Started talk!" he stare at me in fear. "okay okay two droid with red eyes. obi wan thinking something separatist droid. "all the droid have red eyes.

we arrive back have funeral from the jedi obi wan and me stand there look at jedi burn up think about ahsoka i love her own sister dont why she leave.

**I will continue this story anisoka i will get to that you will see ahsoka soon later right now anakin and obi wan. **


	2. chapter 2

**pov: **Obi wan

It started we return back vindicating then fly this creature out utapau see more separatist droid out see more creature and village. "now anakin you most dont attack them." he ask to anakin then Village started attack us. i shot down started attack them suddenly village run run away from us. "Master look i found." anakin pick up blaster i started around village. "it seem village run other way. he stare at him

"I contact ahsoka maybe- he walk aways look down.

"Anakin?

"sigh she gone. he still walk and upset what happen to ahsoka.

"Do want talk about it." he say to anakin more disappointed about ahsoka. "what do want talk about it. he look at obi wan.

"Nothing really let set up camp. he sound upset about ahsoka.

**Pov: Anakin skywalker**

I started fire i was very upset about ahsoka i love her own sister no i truely love her obi wan look at him i know very in pain what to ahsoka tano left jedi order. "bring her back it not decied. he say trying cheer me up it not help me. "What choice give her loyalty council back on her. I turn way from obi wan very upset.

"She make own decision leave order. he getting up. "why get some rest. he ask me get some asleep. "I'm not tried you get some rest. I stare down on ground thinking about ahsoka. "i except your kinds. he laying down ground. "you cant bring ahsoka back. I started look up turn my back obi wan i'm not look at him. "you took me under your wing as padawan ahsoka as mine. I sound upset . I think about ahsoka love her getting tired sitting down fall asleep on ground.

**I will update this story getting late i will continue. **


	3. chapter 3 new life

**Pov: ahsoka tano**

it been while away from jedi temple i remember walk away from jedi order see my master anakin skywalker i know make bad decision but i make own decision riding speeder underword coruscant level still upset think of anakin.

**Flashback**

"Ahsoka wait! he keep run after ahsoka.

"Ahsoka i need talk to you. She finally stop turn look at anakin. "why are you doing this." he sound upset. "the council didn't trust me how trust myself." she turn away from anakin.

"What about me i stand by you. he look down at ahsoka. "I know believe me anakin how Greatful for that this isn't about you not now." She cross her arms look away. "jedi is your life throw away you making mistake." she look up at anakin. " Maybe sort my own without counicl without you. he look away from ahsoka. "I understand you realized i understand walk from the order. she look down ground.

"I know. she walk from jedi.

**End flashback**

I started keep riding speeder suddenly my speeder not work anymore try started speeder up it i keep press this buttom. my speeder now respond run through wall trying stop speeder bike i down edge. i see him then other person it of girl. "stupid bike i wish never buy piece speeder bike." he look over me. I pull my speeder bike up.

**I will continue this story. **


End file.
